


Creencia clásica

by orphan_account



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Horacio Cocles y Horacio Carrillo.





	Creencia clásica

Horacio-recuerdas-Horacio.  
Cuando estudiabas en el instituto-cuando todavía estabas al amparo del Tío Sam y no habías pisado nunca la maldita tierra de Latinoamérica, en una clase soporífera de historia oíste este nombre por primera vez. Pertenecía a un hombre quien luchó en solitario contra un ejército entero para detenerlo, un héroe legendario quien, frente a la muerte inminente, se arrojó al río al último momento y sobrevivió, como un verdadero milagro.  
Pero fue la historia de Horacio el romano. La de su tocayo colombiano fue totalmente distinta. Lo sabes perfectamente y con amargura porque fuiste tú quien llevó mil noches mirando al agua del Río Medellín, esperando en vano otro milagro.


End file.
